clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roller Husser
Duane Beverly Husser, commonly known as Roller, is an essential member of the Dixie Mafia and the former gangster boyfriend to Desna Simms; married to Olga Ostrovsky, he is the father of Bogdan. He is the antagonist in Season One and is a supporting character in Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Jack Kesy. Rewarded for his skills while working for Uncle Daddy, he continues to neglect his former promises to long-time lover Desna as well as engage in an affair with Virginia. Both women enduring abuse in their relationship with him, he is suffocated and shot, body sent adrift into Edgewood. Held captive by a mysterious woman as a sex slave, Roller is abruptly abducted by the Russians, returned to Palmetto, and forced to conspire against them in an effort to escape providing child support funds. He also terrorizes Desna for the attempted murder act on his life and plots alongside Clay and brother Bryce Husser to take Riva out, even seeking the help from his former lover's new man Ruval. With the Russian Mafia under new leadership of Riva's sister Zlata Ostrovsky, Roller is quickly forced into marrying her daughter and former sexual partner Olga Ostrovsky, which slowly but temporarily pulls him away from dealing with the Dixie Mafia and their scheme to attack, despite the Haitian Mafia's warnings of patience. Biography Early Life Roller and his brother Bryce were taken under the care of their uncle Clay Husser after the death of their father. Since growing up, they became involved with some of the dealings of the Dixie Mafia. With him inside the operations, Roller handled the stock and holdings of their products in the Suncoast Rejuvenation clinic. His First Visit Some time ago, Roller enters Nail Artisan of Manatee County, not immediately greeted by everyone with the exception of Jennifer Husser, who introduces him to Desna, Polly, and Ann. He asks Desna to work on his nails. When he asks her if he may refer to her as "D," she answers that as long as he tips big, he is welcome to call her whatever he likes. Some time after witnessing the arrest of Polly, Roller and Desna begin to spend time with each other.Claws 1.09 Ambrosia Before New Years Roller walks into the busy salon, greeting everyone in the room as he continues to the back office. After being joined by Desna, the two engage in sex; they converse on making another transfer of funds and Desna desiring a $20 thousand bonus for a new salon. Roller begins to pull Desna's hand around his neck and asks her to squeeze. Eventually, he climaxes and collapses to the floor. Before leaving, he tells her that he would look into her bonus. Glancing over, he sees Polly has returned to the salon, asking her how she’s doing before leaving. Nightfall, he converses with Uncle Daddy in the backroom of She She's. Watching as he snorts cocaine, gulp sour oysters, and torturing the caterer, Roller asks Uncle Daddy about Desna's bonus, only to be told that she would be given was she is promised. Uncle Daddy continues on to congratulate Roller on his contributions and successes for the Dixie Mafia's sells and profits for the year, gifting him a new house. In a speech, he joins the stage alongside his brother Bryce and Uncle Daddy to celebrate the approaching New Year. As the new year is counted down, they cheer and continue to party, Roller is seen dirty dancing next to Virginia. He and Desna stop by a nearby food shop and relax on a table. Desna expresses disappointment on her $3 thousand bonus. Though he continually tells her that he will take care of it, she does not believe him while rejecting his sexual advances. Eventually, Roller gets irritated, telling Desna that the talk over her bonus is ruinning his night. While Roller continues his sexual advances, Desna tells him that she has to head home, adding that she promised she would be home by a certain time. As she departs, Roller tells her, "Happy New Year," Desna responds, "we shall see."Claws: 1.01: Tirana New Beginnings The next day, he texts Desna to thread his eyebrows at his new address. When Desna arrives, he is seen working out, lifting weights to rap music played on a nearby radio. The music cut off, Roller turns to Desna and greets her to his new place. Desna compliments that the place is nice, but quickly, she projects back to the conversation about her bonus. Once more, Roller continues to say that he would take care of it, given he now owns a portion of the operations. She tells him that a promise was made; Roller denies it, adding that she should express more graditude for what he has done for her. Now silent, Roller tries to lighten the mood as he strips from his swim trunks. That night, he engages in intercourse with his new mistress. Unaware, Desna stands outside the glass windows, staring as the two enjoy their time in the room before leaving the property. Another day, he calls Desna to inform her that Virginia might come into the salon. Roller also informs her that Polly has to be removed from the picture, as her ankle monitor bracelet would be bad for business. When Desna asks where that information came from, he replies that "a little bird" told him; he continues that Desna should make peace with Virginia. After the events that transpired between Virginia and the girls, Roller allowed Virginia to stay with him. However, when Desna attends to another arranged appointment, Roller begins to choke Virginia admist intercourse. Virginia's cries alert Desna, whom watches one last time before alerting them of her presence. Roller quickly separates and redresses with the swim trunks nearby. With Virginia gone, Roller tries to become affectionate with Desna; rejected, he tells her to get the threads before leaping into the pool. Relaxed on one side of the pool, he rests his head in Desna's thighs as she begins to thread his eyebrows. They converse on the removal of Polly and how Desna went to Uncle Daddy about her bonus. Desna, then, asks if Roller enjoys his time inside the new house. Roller makes another sexual advance, answered with another thread of skin and a knock into the pool. Desna attempts to choke and drown Roller in his pool, soon feeling remorseful as she stared down into the water. He surprises her with a jab before leaping out and punching her. Before he could jab some more, a gunshot rings out, landing in his chest as it projects him into the pool and bleed out. Covering the Murder Unconscious, Roller's body is pulled from the pool, wrapped in a tarp, and dragged to a boat that rests at the dock. On the boat, he rests next to another deceased corpse wrapped heavily in plastic. Desna and Virginia pour lighter fluid onto the boat, start the boat, set it ablaze, and untied the rope keeping it from moving. Roller's body manages to reach the swamplands, boat still on fire. Later that night, Desna wakes from a nightmare, being haunted over what she has done. Upon hearing news that Roller Husser was found deceased on the boat, the Husser family wept and held a funeral in his memory. Abruptly, the attendees were alarmed, as Virginia crawls heavily bruised and bloodied, crying out for help.Claws 1.02 Funerary As Virginia fabricates a story about Roller's death, she mentions that she had hear a shootout at his place, which frightened her.Claws 1.03 Quicksand Haunting Roller continues to appear as haunts to Desna. He taunts and pressures Desna in greatly heated moments. However, when he visits her in the bedroom, he laughs devilishly until Desna begins to squeeze his neck, choking the vision.Claws: 1.04: FalloutClaws 1.05 Batsh*t It is revealed that Roller is still alive and under the care of a lunic woman, whom refers to him as "Mr. Emerson." Though he wakes and pleads for help, the woman kisses him and locks a chain to his collar. Enslaved by Honeychurch As the two sit in the car, Miss Honeychurch is visibly stirred, honking the horn repeated as she says that she was not ready to the art show. When she tries to stay home again, Roller shouts, calms, and convinces her to go. Miss Honeychurch warns that, despite her love for him, she fears he would leave her, holding a small handgun. Roller, then, consumes some tablets before they travel to South Beach. Arriving at the museum, Roller and Honeychurch stroll through the crowds, Roller strapped down to the wheelchair and covered by a fabric cloth. Midway through the crowd, Miss Honeychurch stares around the room and continues to back out of the area, scared that she is already being harshly and negatively critiqued.Claws 1.07 Escape Roller's Return Roller reappears at Nail Artisan, being greeted with shrieks from the women. Desna tries to calm him; he tells her that he missed her, to which she replied the same.Claws 1.08 Teatro Personality To be added Relationships |-|Family= *'Father' *'Clay Husser/Uncle Daddy' (Uncle and Father Figure) Roller, alongside his brother Bryce, were taken under the care of his paternal uncle and aunt after the death of their parents. Quickly, he was raised to enter into the crime family of the Dixie Mafia's Florida chapter; his misadventures, however, put a strain on his operations with the Suncoast Rejuvenation clinic. Through his "death" and reveal of the connections to the Russian Mafia, Roller causes the Dixie Mafia to become property to Riva and the Russians, leading him to redeem himself to Uncle Daddy. Though moving to take them down, the addition of Clint in their quest leaves Roller questioning whether Clay was involved in the death of his father, causing him to defect from the Mafia. *'Juanda Husser/Aunty Momma' (Aunt and Mother Figure) *'Bryce Husser' (Brother) *'Jennifer Husser' (Sister in-Law) *'Olga Ostrovsky' (Wife) Previously having a sexual encounter with her while underage, Roller is pulled into supplementing the Russian Mafia for child support funds. However, upon Zlata Ostrovsky claiming the crime family, she forces Roller into marrying her daughter, as a non-disclosed suggestion from Desna. Though the two were incapatible in their relationship, they bonded in raising Bogdan. After spending some time together, he learns that her child is not his biological son, initially causing an upset, but motivates him to move her and Bogdan away from the crime life. *'Brienne' (Niece) *'Baylor' (Niece) *'Bogdan' (Son) |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' **'Desna Simms' (Former Lover turned Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim) **'Annalisa Zayas' **'Polly Marks' **'Virginia Loc' (Former Mistress and Rape Victim turned Attempted Killer) |-|Enemies= *'Russian Mafia' (Former Competition) **'Riva' **'Zlata Ostrovsky' **'Boris' **'Yuri' (Victim) **'Yuri II' *'Haitian Mafia' (Situational Allies turned Enemies) **'Gregory Ruval' **'Matilde Ruval' *'Dixie Mafia' **'Clint' (Victim) *'Toby' *'Mac Lovestone' (Kidnapper) *'Melba Lovestone' (Kidnapper) Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery 1x01 TiranaStill05.jpg 1x01 TiranaStill07.jpg|Roller and Desna. Trivia To be added Behind the Scenes *Ken Barefield was a stunt double for Jack Kesy in the role of Roller Husser. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters